Two Sides of a Coin
by Crystal Jade
Summary: Relationships and heartaches have two sides. Serena & Darien in an alternate view.
1. Chapter 1

Main Title: Two Sides of a Coin

Author: Crystal Jade~*

Hey guys! This will be a two-part story because every story has two sides. It really doesn't take place at any particular time (maybe when they are both a little older?) but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to the respected people.

**White Horse**

*Whew*

Grabbing the steering wheel, she takes a deep breath and starts thinking, 'Breathe. Shoulders back. Walk tall. This is what you have worked hard for.'

Serena rechecks herself in her rearview mirror. The blond hair, blue-eyed woman looking back at her is not exactly the same woman that was there a year ago.

Before, she was on the scrawny side. She didn't wear make-up, and even now her make-up was minimal. Her hair was long and flat and she was pale. Now, the woman in the mirror has curves and tone, still pale but her skin glows and her hair has volume. She feels almost brand new.

She decided a year ago, to the day that she was going to become confident, fit, and be the woman she thought he wanted her to be. She knew Darien still loved her and she still loved him. She left him because of forgotten reasons. However, she realized shortly after that she was wrong. Very wrong. She missed him more than she had missed anyone. Her tear soaked pillow could show for that. However, her lack of confidence and his stubborn pride kept them from being together. She thought that if she could fix herself, he would love her again. So, she started working out almost every day. As she started to shape up, she could feel the confidence setting in. She felt desirable and pretty. Men started to notice her and tell her how good she looked. But she only wants one man. Yet, now as she sits in her car, she cannot seem to get out.

'Will he even notice me?'

Her friend told her where he ate on this day of the week. She just always happens to see him. Serena slightly shivers. She is unsure if this is due to the air conditioner or her nerves. So, taking one more deep breath, she opens the car door.

Her black pumps hit the pavement with soft clicks. She can feel the looks from guys on her as she makes her way towards the café on campus. Her short gray skirt swishes back and forth to the sway of her hips. One thing she always knew how to do was walk, she just never applied herself.

Behind her, she hears a whistle blown at her. Turning towards the sound, she gives the guy a bright smile. The humor of being noticed, when she never was before, helps ease her nerves.

'I can do this.'

As the building comes into view, her confident grows stronger. Her plan is to go in and walk near his table that he sits at with his friends and see if he notices her. If he doesn't, she will slip out unnoticed. If he does, she is hopping he comes to her. And if he does notice, but doesn't come, she is going to go to him.

'From there... Well, I guess I will just have to wing it.'

Smiling, she takes the three steps up to the door and walks in. She walks along the wall, slowing her steps. On the other side sits the man her heart loves alone. She steps around the corner.

Sitting at a table with two girls and another guy, she sees him. Her heart skips a beat at seeing him. 'He is still as beautiful as when I last saw him. Oh, how I've missed him!' She stops to watch him for a moment. He laughs at whatever the guy had just said. He leans over to the beautiful brunette beside him and whispers in her ear. She giggles and playfully swats him on his arm. He flashes a genuine smile and continues his conversation with the guy. Serena watches as Darien gives his undivided attention to his friends; especially the beautiful brunette beside him. The girl reaches up and lovingly puts her hand on his cheek.

Her heart breaks.

As the scene unfolds before her, she feels like a fool. From what she can see, he does not need her in his life anymore. He is happy and, really, that was all she ever wanted for him. She just really wanted it to be with her. She can see his beautiful blue eyes from where she is standing and see how bright they are. It seems that he hasn't given her a second thought, at least, not anymore. A single tear falls on her cheek and onto the floor. Just as she is turning to walk away, Darien looks her way. They lock eyes and she watches as recognition dawns on his face. However, knowing she is too late, she looks away and continues her walk toward the doors.

Stepping outside, the warmth warms Serena's skin, yet her heart feels frozen. She walks back towards her car with no passing glance to anyone. She just wants to get into her car and leave. She shouldn't have come. Everything she thought she was working for was for nothing; at least when it came to him.

Another tear escapes.

'I just need to get to my car before even more fall.'

Finally reaching her car, she gets in just as more tears fall. She sits and thinks about what just happened. His smile, her giggle, his blue eyes. Laying her head on the steering wheel, she lets her tears fall.

After a short while and the tears had finally stopped, she leans up, takes a deep breath, and starts the car. Looking towards where the café is at, she softly kisses her lips and blows a kiss.

"Goodbye, my knight."

She puts the car into gear and drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Title: Two Sides of a Coin

Author: Crystal Jade~*

Hey guys! Here is the second part to the story. Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to the respected people.

**Believe**

"Dude! Are you comin' sometime today?"

Darien turns towards his best friend, Andrew, and replies "Yes. Let me just send this email."

Hitting 'send' on the computer, he logs off the Internet and grabs his book bag.

"Finally. Sometimes I think you're worse than a girl."

"I think you just don't have any patience."

"I asked you fifteen minutes ago if you were ready."

"And fifteen minutes ago I told you 'Give me fifteen minutes'."

Andrew mumbles "whatever" and they walk towards the exit.

As Darien walks out the library's door, he feels the temperature change from being inside. He had not realized how cold he was. Looking around he can see the court yard in full spring bloom. The white and yellow daises lined the walk area. The Azaleas bushes displaying their purple and white flowers with sporadic Japanese Cherry trees dotted around the yard. His favorite red roses are blooming in the distance. The fountain in the middle of the court yard completes the beautiful picture. Yet, even with all the beauty around him, Darien feels somewhat empty, almost like he is missing something. Better yet, someone.

Rubbing his arms, Darien takes a left towards the direction of the food court café and says, "Let's eat."

Darien silently listens on as his friend talks about whatever is on his mind. Usually it's about some new electronic device or movie coming out. Today is no different. Half listening, Darien casually looks at the girls that pass him by; each pretty and/or unique in their own way. However, a flash of a blond reminds him of another. One who is far more beautiful than any girl around here. Lightly shaking his head, he tries to erase the memory; every day, in some way, she 'shows' up. Sometimes it will be the smallest thing that will trigger her memory and will cloud his mind.

"What are you going to eat?"

Walking through the food court doors, Darien replies "Pizza."

"Alright. I'll meet you at our usual table. Rita and Raye are probably already there."

"Okay."

Darien walks over and grabs two slices of pizza and a bottle of water. After checking out, he walks to the back, right side of the café to a table occupied by Andrew and two other girls. Darien sits across from Andrew with his back to the windows that looks out at the campus.

"Darien! How are you today?" says the raven beauty to his right.

"Doing well Raye, thanks. Yourself?"

Winking, she replies "Amazing, as always."

Nodding his head, he then turns to the brunette on his other side "How are you Rita?"

"Not as amazing but still doing well."

"Well I'm glad for that then."

"I was just telling the girls that we should go see a movie this weekend. There are some new movies that just came out that looked promising."

Looking at Darien, Raye asks "I think it would be a lot of fun! What do you say Darien?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he answers "Maybe."

Giving off a small huff, Raye pouts "Please. You hardly ever go with us anywhere. It will be fun! You'll see. Then, you will want to come out every time with us."

Lightly laughing, he replies "I'm not a fan of always going out and spending money. Plus, you guys like to go to the club and I don't drink. I definitely don't dance. I'll think about it."

Seeming to give up for now, Raye continues eating on her salad. Darien feels slightly bad for discouraging her but he doesn't want to encourage her either. Sometimes, he just doesn't know how to deal with women.

'They are just erratic creatures.'

Smiling at his own inside joke, he returns to eating his pizza.

"Now, there's a hot one."

Darien laughs at Andrew's comments and decides to cheer Raye up. Leaning over to her, he whispers loudly "The hard part is telling if he is talking about a guy or a girl."

Playfully hitting him on the arm, she giggles "Now you are just being mean."

Smiling big, Darien replies "I only speak the truth."

Andrew chortles, "Whatever dude. You haven't had a girl in how long?"

Darien shrugs his shoulders, "It's been awhile but I have other obligations."

Raye unexpectedly puts her hand on his face, "Awww... Darien. You want a girlfriend? I know someone who would go out on a date with you."

Slightly shocked from the touch, Darien stumbles over his words, "No thanks. I need to finish school before I start thinking about who I want to date and/or marry."

Lowering her arm, Raye smiles and replies "Well, whenever the time is right, I know a girl."

Laughing, Andrew comments "I'm sure you do!"

Watching Raye turn fire red, Darien turns the attention back on Andrew "Just as I know someone you would like to date too."

Andrew starts blushing and with a small smile says "That's not funny."

With him and the girls laughing, Darien starts eating again. As he eats, he feels like he is being watched.

'That's silly. We are sitting right by the windows. Of course we are being watched.'

However, he still feels the attention is different. Seeing movement to the left, he looks past Andrew to a woman standing a good distance behind.

'Now that girl is beautiful.'

She is a slender yet curvy woman with clothes that hug all the right places. Her hair is down and a beautiful shade of blond. 'Almost familiar, in fact.' Looking into her face, her dark blue eyes shimmer with an untold secret. 'Those eyes.' Looking at her face, in an instant Darien realizes she is Serena.

'Sweet Serene…'

All he can do is stare at her. Seeing her beautiful face, he forgets to breathe, let alone speak. He had not seen her in so long that he had almost forgotten how beautiful she really is. 'She has changed.'

Before he can memorize more of her, she turns away and leaves. Turning around in his chair, he waits for her to pass by. She does not. 'Where did she…'

"Darien, what are you looking at?" he hears Raye ask.

"Ummm… I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Someone from class?"

Standing up, he says "Hold on. I'll be right back."

"Dude where are you…" He hears Andrew ask but Darien is already around the corner he had just seen Serena standing at. Stepping outside the doors, a rush of heat hits his face. Scanning the crowd, he does not see her. He only sees the unfamiliar faces of his fellow students crowded around. Most of the classes had just let out. 'No…'

Knowing it would be almost impossible to find her; Darien looks around once more and turns to walk back inside to his friends. 'Maybe she was just a figment of my imagination.' Shaking his head, he knows he is lying to himself. 'No, she was real. And she is still very beautiful. What did I let go of?'

Sighing, Darien steps back through the doors and back to his reality.


End file.
